fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Ashita no Tomodachi
is the sixth of the Pretty Cure All Stars crossover movie series featuring all current Pretty Cure characters. It will be released in theaters in Japan on September 13, 2014. The Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure characters will make their movie debut. Synopsis Transcript More snapshots soon! Kokoro Lights Intro Kanade and Cherry greet the audience, then introduce the Kokoro Lights, the new version of the Miracle Lights. They explain what it is used for until two "monsters" (who are actually their respective mascots Hummy and Hana dressed up). Kanade yells at Hibiki to transform because Kanade can't transform alone. The three transform and attempt to "fight", but they soon "fall". Nagisa and Rose are holding Kokoro Lights and cheer for the Cures. The Cures finally get up and "defeat" the "monsters". The Cures, Nagisa, and Rose then introduce the movie and countdown to begin. Main Story Miyuki and Nozomi were walking with each other one day to talk about Pretty Cure privately. Miyuki wasn't looking and bumped into a girl by accident. She was sorry, and the girl said her name was Cherry and wanted to join in the conversation. When the girls were walking together with their new friend, Cherry revealed to them that she was a Pretty Cure too. The opening of the movie then starts. All the others are having a picnic with the mascots, meeting Daisy, Sunny, and Rose. Nozomi, Miyuki, and Cherry join in the picnic and are enjoying it. Then, the villains are shown to be revived and decide to challenge the Cures. All the Cures transformed, then were separated into different groups. In the leader group, Black, Peach, Melody, and Happy are first to fall from a portal. The others fall after a little conversation, and the Cures start their mission. Happy decides to run with Heart and Blossom Mirage, but then gets carried away, trying to run ahead. In the second group, White, Egret, Aqua, Berry, Marine, Beat, Beauty, Diamond, and Marine Mirage safely land on feet, but the others fall in a pile. They get up, and start the mission. Diamond does not like any of this, but accepts Marine Mirage's request to run together before realizing they've been left behind. In the third group, Rouge, Peace, and Rosetta are first to fall. Then, Moonlight, Sunny, Sword, and Moonlight Mirage fall next, and Rouge and Sunny seem to start looking at each other, which Moonlight Mirage jokes about. The others fall, and they start the mission. Peace, not knowing anything about Zakennas, decides to grab someone's hand. She finds out she grabbed hold of Sunshine Mirage, but accepts the fact they can run together. Before going any further, the Zakenna breaks the bond. Still running, Ace trips, but someone asked if she was okay. Ace asks her if they can run together, and, knowing it is Moonlight Mirage, start to run. They then notice they are far behind and the Zakenna is getting closer. Ace tells Moonlight Mirage to attack and then leaves to find the others. Meanwhile, the mascots have to take on the villains, which Hana, Miracle, Bright, and Kira are having a rough time along with Chiffon and Potpourri. The villains notice the conversation and attack Chiffon, Potpourri, and Hana. With the leader group, Happy, Heart, and Blossom Mirage keep on tripping when trying to run from the monster. Black realizes she can't attack without White, but ends up doing amazing. Bloom, Dream, Peach, Blossom, and Melody join in after watching, and finally the other three join but do not perform as well. With the second group, only White, Marine, Beat, and Beauty are doing a nice job, Egret, Aqua, Berry, Diamond, and Marine Mirage are doing a decent job, the green Cures are doing good, and Rhythm is trying her hardest. With the third group, all Cures are doing great, but Moonlight, Sword, and Moonlight Mirage show to be the strongest Cures by helping everyone else easily. After tough battling, the Cures are in front of the villains, struggling to defeat them. The mascots find and wave the Kokoro Lights and the Cures receive upgrades and use their power to defeat the villains. They detransform to human forms and congratulate each other. The lead Cures welcome Cherry, the secondary Cures welcome Daisy, and the other Cures welcome Sunny and Rose. They all have a great time finishing their picnic while the mascots introduce each other. Then, they believe they saw another monster and transformed, but it was only a Pretty Cure fan, Suteki Nazo, who later goes to her daycare. Egret decides to start up an idol group and invites all but two of the Cures, but only two, Aqua and Peace, accepted. She asks the Mirage Cures, then Moonlight Mirage decides to join in, and named the group "Pretty Cure Mugen". The girls agreed, and all of the Cures said thank you to everyone. Special Bonus The bonus occurs after the credits. The lead Cures take turns introducing the Pretty Cure Super Medley before the music initiates. Each Cure group takes turns dancing to their opening, then all of them are up on stage thanking the audience for coming to see the movie. Opening In the opening, we see the usual start with everyone saying "Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Ashita no Tomodachi!" then we see the Cures. When the verse starts we see these scenes (in order) occur: *Nagisa: She is playing lacrosse with some of her friends *Honoka: She is reading a book before seeing Nagisa playing *Hikari: She brings takoyaki for the two to eat *Saki: She is trying to run to Mai *Mai: She is drawing a picture before Saki runs into her *Nozomi: She is trying to get to her friends and finally walks with them **The other 5 were basically waiting on Nozomi *Love, Miki, Inori, and Setsuna: They are practicing a dance routine, and Miyuki (as in Fresh's version) is happy about how they did *Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki, and Yuri: It is basically the same as New Stage 2's intro *Hibiki, Kanade, and Ellen: They are walking together until they notice Ako isn't with them *Ako: She is trying to find the others until she finally runs up to them *Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, Nao, and Reika: They are sitting and chatting together, and it appears Akane is joking about something *Mana, Rikka, Alice, Makoto, and Aguri: It appears Alice has invited the others to have lunch together *The new Cures (Cherry, Daisy, Sunny, and Rose) do not have a spot because it is common that the new group doesn't get to be in the intro. Ending It is the full dance for Step to a New Future. We first see Cure Blossom Mirage before it zooms out to show everyone participating in the dance. Sometime in the verse, the Cures from Max Heart to Smile are on panels in their theme color while the Cures from Doki Doki! and Let's Mirage! take the stage. Near the end, all the Cures come back on the stage to perform the rest of the dance and strike a pose at the very end of the song. Characters Pretty Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Hanasaki Cherry / Cure Blossom Mirage *Kurumi Daisy / Cure Marine Mirage *Myoudouin Sunny / Cure Sunshine Mirage *Tsukikage Rose / Cure Moonlight Mirage Fairies/Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco *Natts *Syrup *Milk *Chiffon *Tarte *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Candy *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Davi *Ai *Hana *Miracle *Bright *Kira Villains *Dark King *Akudaikan *Boss *Moebius *Dune *Noise *Pierrot *Selfish King *Taika *Zakenna (monsters) Movie-Only Characters *Suteki Nazo Cure Groups The groups are very much like the DX3 movie. The lead Cures are put into one group, then the blue, green, and white Cures are in their own group, and everyone else is combined into one group. Group 1/Leader Group *Cure Black *Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Cure Dream *Cure Peach *Cure Blossom *Cure Melody *Cure Happy *Cure Heart *Cure Blossom Mirage Group 2/Blue, Green, White Group *Cure White *Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Cure Mint *Cure Aqua *Cure Berry *Cure Marine *Cure Rhythm *Cure Beat *Cure March *Cure Beauty *Cure Diamond *Cure Marine Mirage Group 3/Bright and Colorful Group *Shiny Luminous *Cure Rouge *Cure Lemonade *Milky Rose *Cure Pine *Cure Passion *Cure Sunshine *Cure Moonlight *Cure Muse *Cure Sunny *Cure Peace *Cure Rosetta *Cure Sword *Cure Ace *Cure Sunshine Mirage *Cure Moonlight Mirage Poll Winners Favorite Pretty Cure - Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Runner Up (2nd) : Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Runner Up (3rd) : Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Nominees: Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat, Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade, Midorikawa Nao / Cure March, Tsukikage Rose / Cure Moonlight Mirage Best Pretty Cure Partner - Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Runner Up (2nd) : Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Runner Up (3rd) : Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Nominees: Aida Mana / Cure Heart Cure You Want to Be the Most - Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Runner Up (2nd) : Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Runner Up (3rd) : Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Nominees: Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond, Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade, Tsukikage Rose / Cure Moonlight Mirage, Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse Cure You Want to Cook With the Most - Tsukikage Rose / Cure Moonlight Mirage *Runner Up (2nd) : Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Runner Up (3rd) : Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Nominees: Hino Akane / Cure Sunny, Myoudouin Sunny / Cure Sunshine Mirage Best Cure Duo - Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion + Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Runner Up (2nd) : Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade + Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Runner Up (3rd) : Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond + Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Nominees: Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat + Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight, Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black + Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom Best Lead Cure - Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Runner Up (2nd) - Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Runner Up (3rd) - Hanasaki Cherry / Cure Blossom Mirage *Nominees: Aida Mana / Cure Heart, Momozono Love / Cure Peach Best Final Cure - Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Runner Up (2nd) - Tsukikage Rose / Cure Moonlight Mirage *Runner Up (3rd) - Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Nominees: Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight, Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse Favorite Mascot - Hummy *Runner Up (2nd) : Raquel *Runner Up (3rd) : Coco *Nominees: Davi, Sharuru Best Mascot Partner - Sharuru *Runner Up (2nd) : Davi *Runner Up (3rd) : Coco *Nominees: Hummy, Lance, Raquel Bonus Stories Mana Cannot Sing Lullabies?! - Mana and Cherry notice Ai is crying again and Mana tries to sing a lullaby for her second try, but Cherry watches and hears the horrible singing Mana. Cooking Competition-5 Cure Version! - Shiny Luminous, Cure Bloom, Cure Rhythm, Cure Sunny, and Cure Moonlight Mirage decide to have a cooking competition to see who cooks better than the others. Urara and Makoto's Duet Performance! - Urara and Makoto, seeing them as idols, attempts to perform a duet together. Green Cures Show Their Strength! - Cure Mint and Cure March team up together to take down an Akanbe...or is it? Sunny Plus One... - Cure Sunny and Cure Sunshine Mirage are talking before a battle until Sunshine Mirage notices that Sunny's Cure name is the same as her own civilian name, Myoudouin Sunny. Pink and Pure - Love, Mana, and Cherry make plans to fight as a team whenever a monster is active, and this quickly happens. Cure Secret - Makoto and Rose discover their Cure name is their true name after Makoto says Cure Sword is her true name. Merchandise An updated version of the PretPhone, including Aguri, Cherry, Daisy, Sunny, and Rose, will be released sometime in January 2015. There will be a vocal album (Pretty Cure All Stars Vocal Album ~Ashita no Tomodachi~) containing the main songs of all 37 Pretty Cure, released about two months after the movie. Trivia *This is the first movie to not have the current and previous lead Cures meet. Instead it was the current (Cherry/Blossom Mirage) and Miyuki/Happy. *In the artwork, all Cures (excluding Cure Ace and the Let's Mirage! Cures) from the previous movie are doing New Stage 2 poses. **Also, Cure Blossom Mirage is doing Cure Blossom's New Stage 1 pose and Cure Marine Mirage is doing Cure Marine's New Stage 1 pose. **In addition, Cure Moonlight and Cure Moonlight Mirage have the same exact pose. *This is the first movie to have a show as its sequel: Pretty Cure: Eien no Tomodachi, focusing on the adventures of the lead Cures after the movie's events. *Some characters share the same seiyuu: **Shiny Luminous + Cure Marine Mirage **Cure Aqua + Cure Sunshine Mirage **Milky Rose + Cure Blossom Mirage **Cure Melody + Cure Moonlight Mirage *The villains in this movie are the main villains of the Pretty Cure seasons. *Only one minor character was in this movie, but was in it for a short moment (near the end) instead of being part of the main story. *Like the other two New Stage movies, this one includes the ending of the current season as the ending of the movie. *'Running Gag': A Smile/Doki Doki! Cure(s) and a Let's Mirage! Cure hold hands the first time running. These Cures (by group) are: **Leader Group: Happy (Smile) volunteers to run with Heart (Doki Doki!) and Blossom Mirage (Let's Mirage!). **Blue, Green, White Group: Marine Mirage (Let's Mirage!) volunteers to run with Diamond (Doki Doki!) after putting her hand in front. **Colorful Group: Peace (Smile) randomly holds Sunshine Mirage (Let's Mirage!) by the hand, but the bond is broken apart by the Zakenna. **Colorful Group: Ace (Doki Doki!) and Moonlight Mirage (Let's Mirage!) hold hands running from the Zakenna before realizing they're too far behind from the others. The bond is broken when Ace tells Moonlight Mirage to go ahead and attack without her. Voice Actors Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Ashita no Tomodachi Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Movies with Canon Cures